The Teacher in the Test
by BxBforever
Summary: When bodies shows up where they aren't susposed to, what happens? This story is offically abandoned
1. A Rest and Arrest

**Hi Readers I haven't been around for a long time I know but I'm here now**

**this is dedicated to the best beta ever Zee**

**P.S. I Never believe that Zach should've been cut off the show like that so in my fics I don't acknowledge that.**

* * *

The Teacher in the Test  
A Rest and Arrest

Ahhhhh. Relaxing might have been the best thing in the world that I could think of at that moment. I only wanted to just take a bath and let all my troubles leave my mind. After such a long and draining case I just had to take a break. The coming home at 12 didn't help though I had a good meal and a nice long bath which did.

I was just settling in for hopefully a long sleep when I heard it. It was an intruder walking around my apartment. I couldn't see who exactly it was because I had turned off all my lights but I could see him. I quickly came up with a plan. I would hit my intruder hard enough to stun him, turn on the lights see if I could identify who it was, then call Booth.

I took my baseball bat and swung the bat, hitting my intruder's vertebral arch. He went down like a bushel of potatoes. I turned the light on and saw who it really was.

"Damn it Booth! Why'd you have to trespass on my apartment tonight? What could possibly be so important that it couldn't have waited until tomorrow morning? Or at least two more hours? How could waking me up at four o' clock by phone have been so late that you just had to come by in person at TWO in the morning?"

If I sounded pissed that's because I was. I would never ramble so invariably otherwise. I wanted to relax, him coming over uninvited at two a.m. was not helping.

"Yeah SAVING your life, is a little more important than your beauty rest. Now where is he?"

WHAT the hell is he talking about? "Uh……who?"

"Bones, don't play with me. Now where is JUSTIN BROWN?"

"My date Justin Brown?"

"Yes, your date. The psychotic rapist and murderer, Justin Brown. Now, where is he?"

I burst out laughing because this was really, really ludicrous.

"And why are you giggling, your potential death strike you as funny?"

"No, It's because even subconsciously my taste in guys is horrible. Wait, PLEASE tell me you didn't call in any other help."

"Of course I did……three squad cars are on their way now."

"Oh wonderful, you need to call them out. I'm in no danger here. I'll explain after you release them."

"No."

"Fine but you get to explain why you called that many cops out, on the passing word of someone who has never had any contact with the guy. Ever. A person who didn't even know the guy existed until thirty seconds ago."

Booth's head cocked to the side. "Say what now?"

"Why do you want me to say what?"

Booth just rolled his eyes at me so I just continued. "You see, my life has been really hectic at the present time. Cam has been giving me the "stay-the-heck-out-of-my-way" look, I can only handle so many of Zach and Hodgins' explosions, Angela has been pestering me night and day trying to get me to go to this bar or that club, and you, we have spent at least 20 hours a day together for the past week on account of that case. You're good company and all, but I need some personal space.

"So I thought I would 'pretend' to have a date. It would solve everything. I'd have a reason to be out of the lab, so Cam couldn't vociferate at me for anything and I would not be killed by a wacky experiment gone wrong. I would get Angela to stop bugging me about going out, and I thought you would leave me alone if I had a date. So, you know, Freedom!

"I completely made up the name. I toyed with the idea of just thumbing through the phone book and saying I have a date with .. . . Jake Herring. But I knew you were gonna jog a background check on him as well as give him the third degree, so I thought it'd be nicer to make someone up. Plus wouldn't it be harder to get information on a nonexistent person……?"

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Booth gaped. "No, of course not, you don't kid." Booth slumped his shoulders and grabbed his phone to report that 'oops he was wrong' when a half a dozen policemen came in.

"What the . . . I guess they came quicker than I thought they would." he said, turning back to me with a sheepish grin.

"We're here because of a report filed that a Justin Brown was spotted here." A cop spoke as if he was reading out of a manual.

"Booth!" I screeched. "You not only showed up here in the middle of the night, without giving me any warning, called cops before telling me the guy I said I was dating was a rapist so I couldn't explain how I had made him up but you falsely report a sighting? WHAT . . . THE . . . HECK?!"

The obviously dull cop interjected. "Do you mind if we take a look around the premises anyways, ma'am?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I replied, frustrated.

"Bones!" Booth gasped as the cops walked down the hall.

"What now, Booth? I can afford to replace anything they decide they want to confiscate in order to justify their trip here, and there is nothing in this apartment that even whispers illegality."

"We got a body here." came from the bedroom. "More like six bodies." Whoops I forgot about that!

"I stand corrected on both counts." I turned in desperation to him. "Booth, you gotta leave right now. If you see these things that they found, most likely you will be fired and I will not be allowed to assist the FBI anymore."

The boring cops came here again drawling, "Ma''am, you are under arrest for the murder of five yet to be identified persons."

"BACK OFF!!" Booth shouted

"One moment officers." I turned back to face Booth..

"Booth it's okay, just go. You aren't supposed to know about this stuff. As of now I will be fine I just have to call someone and this will be all taken care of. If, however, you see this, I will be up a river without a canoe-"

I could tell that Booth was furious as he interjected with "It's up a creek without a paddle, Bones." So I tried to placate him immediately.

"My advice? Go out, do something for two hours then come back here. If I'm not back by then, I give you total right to panic or punch somebody or whatever it is you want to do. Okay?"

I turned to face the cops.

"Let's go boys."

* * *

**Thank you ever so much for reading, I hope you'll reveiw, however I have a very busy schedule so it may be a while before I can post again, so I'm sorry about leaving you on a clifhanger like this. I'll post as soon as I can. Have a nice (insert correct time of the day or night)!**


	2. Cops and Sops

**Hi all, if there are any readers left. I'm sorry it took so fricken long. I had life issues and lack of muse issues one after the other. I'm starting college in less than a month so I probably won't update soon, but it should be sooner than this last time.**

**The time-line for this is very odd. It's season four, before the finale but I make inside joke references to it. And as for season three finale, Zach found the crucial piece of evidence that convicted Gormogon, but other than that, he was not involved. However The workload for both Brennan and Zach has increased exponentially so they are both look for interns, The same interns that were on the show and maybe a few others.**

* * *

Cops and Sops

The ride to the police station was lengthy and dull. When we finally arrived the cop insisted on booking me and doing all the arresting nonsense before he would let me near a phone. When he did I knew what I had to do and I called the one person I knew who could get me out of this proverbial mess.

"Deputy Director Samuel Cullen."

"This is Dr. Temperance Brennan. Remember that order you requested for me make?"

"Yes is it finished?"

"Actually except for the trace evidence that must be administered at the dump site, it is. But sir, that is not the reason for this call."

"Then what is it?

"The local cops found them. Ordinary cops Not FBI. No one from the FBI has seen them."

"Do they think homicide?"

"Well, sir, considering they arrested me for the murder of all of them. I should think so."

"We are going to have to move them. When you get out, move them to the evidence storage section of the FBI headquarters building."

"Yes Sir."

"Does Booth know anything about this?" he enquired curtly.

"No. He knows something is going on but not what I made sure he didn't even see them." I replied matter-of-factly.

"That is no longer necessary. We will brief him tomorrow about this. He will oversee the partner side of this exercise. Good bye." With that he hung up. About twenty minutes later, the phone rang for the chief of police. It was Cullen. He was furious! I could hear him screaming. I could only catch phrases of the conversation as I was in the other side of the building, but what I could hear was enough to make me grin.

"_How dare you lock someone up if you don't even know who the victim is?! Do you arrest the first person you see at a crime scene?"_

"_...Dr. Brennan is the very best in her field, the top forensic anthropologist in the world...."_

"_... She is the best asset the Jeffersonian has given us in its existence..." _Although I do not appreciate being considered property as the term property denotes, this was the best compliment he'd ever given me.

"_This is an FBI matter, let her go and give her them back NOW!" _Five minutes later after everyone's ears stopped ringing, the police switched shifts. I overheard them saying that I was to be transferred with the evidence to the FBI which would be coming soon.

"Where is Dr. Brennan being held, please?" I heard not twenty minutes later. There was such schmoozing in his voice that I knew it was Booth even before he got to my cell. He looked smug as the cops unlocked my cell.

"Well, well, well, it looks like our Bones is in jail for murder," he grinned cheekily, ignoring my glare, "like father like daughter, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah. We're leaving now." I grumbled, standing up and striding past him.

_He thinks he's so amusing and intelligent like he_ _knows_ _everything. Well I know he doesn't and that ticks him on. I won't say a word about this until I must. Let's see how he likes that! _

* * *

The first time he tried was as the policemen were loading (rather roughly I might add) my project.

"Hey, Bones, what's going on here?"

"We need to go to FBI Headquarters, evidence storage." I tilted my head at the cops hoping he would think them overhearing was the only reason I wanted him to stop asking about this. It worked.

"Oh, right," he said, then hurried to the driver's side.

I was experiencing a rather pleasant burst of endorphins at the thought of "I knew something he didn't know," so I didn't fight him to drive. I thought my attempt to avoid this line of questioning had worked until halfway through the trip when he started up again.

"Bones. Give me a straight answer, please. Why are there dead bodies in your apartment?"

"Booth," I sighed exasperated; "I will tell you, later. I just can't tell you now. Remember, patience is a virtue."

"That I don't have." Booth snapped. "I want to know and I want to know NOW!" his phone rang as if providing the answer itself.

"Booth!" he all but screamed into the phone.

"Yes Sir."

"No Sir."

"Yes Sir."

"Goodbye Sir."

"Let me guess," I smirked, "that was Cullen." It was completely obvious. Booth had entirely donned a countenance of a beta male reporting to his better.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" he asked perplexed.

"You display common facial motions attributed to a beta male when confronted by a superior." I chuckled. "Also, Cullen told me he was going to call you."

"Oh, so you didn't really know that it was Cullen so just used your gut. See I told you everything happens eventually; you finally used your gut! This calls for PIE!" he was so ecstatic he almost missed the turn into the evidence building.

"Yeah right," I said, "you say 'yes sir, no sir, yes sir, goodbye sir to everyone." I snorted.

"Now I think about it, it could've been Sweets calling; you always treat him with the highest respect." I finished, turning slightly to let him see my smug grin.

"Bones, did you just use sarcasm?" He gaped, "you _never_ use sarcasm, just another reason we should get some pie."

"We are here. Let's go," I replied.

"And I hate pie, what is it with you and pie lately?" I added as an after-thought. I hopped out of the truck and started loading the bodies on the shelves where I was supposed to place them. The building was in disrepair, cracked windows and dirty hanging lights shocked me, though considering how little they give Booth on out of town cases, I probably should've been surprised.

"What is so bad in your world about cooked fruit? It's delicious." Booth said, following me out of the door.

"I just don't like it. Is it now a law that everyone must like pie? Is that why you're on my case all the time? Don't answer that, just help me." I shook my head, catching myself just in time. Now was not the time to start another famous 'pie-argument.' It went okay for a little, until the just after last body was stored. I could tell Booth was thinking hard, but I never expected what happened next.

"OH!! These bodies have something to do with Cullen calling me. Right, Bones?" He asked excitedly.

"Booth! I understand you're getting frustrated with my knowing something important that you don't know, but really, shouting like this in a public place where anyone can hear you? This is extremely hazardous to the exercise we're running." I replied, irritated.

"Public place? Bones, there's no one here."

"Oh really?" I muttered skeptically.

"Yes really." He insisted.

"Hiya guys, what'cha talking about?" came from the nosy security guard, Ted.

I had seen him when we came in. I thought Booth had if I did. He was a sniper and he is an FBI Agent. Shouldn't his skills have picked up the fact that we were not alone?

"It turns out Elvis isn't really dead. We're taking a collection to buy him a birthday present, wanna chip in 20 bucks?" I said, trying to let the sarcasm flow unquestionably.

"Yeah, sure," he went for his wallet as we watched, dumbfounded. It wasn't until I had the twenty in my hand that reason seemed to dawn on him.

"Hey wait a minute; Elvis' birthday is in January."

"See Booth, I told you," I said, rounding on him, "if we went around doing the collection, now, everyone would just assume we were just trying to get money for no reason," I grabbed his hand.

"Or that we'd just want to be left alone." I finished, winking at him, hoping he'd get the hint. I gazed into Booth's eyes for a few steamboats, and then turned back to Ted.

"So, Ted, in or out?" I offered the twenty back, but he wouldn't take it.

"In. That makes sense; just make sure to spell my name right on the card. That's Ted Gullible. G-u-l-l-i-b-l-e. Got it?"

"Yes Ted, Ted Gullible. I understand it, let's go Booth." Seeing Booth was still staring for shock at how I was acting, I pulled him by the tie out the door and down the hall.

"Bones, what the hell?" he gasped out when he overcame how I had been acting. And they he's the one who can read people.

"I needed to get him to go away." I replied, cocking my head to the side. "You always use sarcasm to get people to leave us alone, so I tried that, too bad it didn't work. Come on we need to see Sheila." I said, turning to walk down the long corridor.

"Who's Shelia?"

"Shelia Henderson, she's head of the security department."

I knew soon Booth would snap out of it. But for now, it seemed Booth was just too shocked at how I seemed to respond like he would in that situation. He just leaned up against the wall, shaking his head as if this was some dream He would wake up from.

"Hey Sheila," I said, leaning against the doorway. "I just came to give you something." I laid the twenty on her desk. She's a good friend, she'll know what this means.

"I take it Booth almost blabbed something important about the 'thing' Cullen has you doing?"

"True, but considering it was Ted you sent for service, all it took was a story, not even a creditable one, and he's distracted."

Sheila's ears perked up."So, how'd you get the money?" Ted always believed any line someone would tell him. It was kind of the office's unofficial competition to see who could get him to believe the most outlandish story. If money was gained from the tricking, the money was turned over to Sheila, who knew how to get it back to Ted without suspicion.

"Oh, that one was simple, I just told the old 'Elvis is alive, do you want to give me money for a gift?' story and I covered it with a little hint of me and Booth want to make out to remove all thoughts from his head."

"Whose head Ted's or Agent Booth's?" She tilted her own head to one side, a smirk forming on her face.

"Ted's, obviously, why do you ask?"

"Well, Dr. Brennan, with all due respect, the mutual sexual tension between you and agent Booth is very obvious, at least it is to everyone who isn't one of you. "

"That cannot be factual!" I stated, annoyed that yet another of my friends believes that Booth and I should have a room or some such nonsense.

"Booth doesn't want me." I finished, my jaw set in my usual 'and that's final' manner.

Now I know that's a lie, ask anyone you know, Booth most definitely wants you. Speak of the devil, hello Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan and I were just finishing up here..." she trailed off, winking slyly in my direction.

"So Bones, can we leave or what?"

"Yes Booth, we can leave." I turned and bumped into his very muscular chest by accident and almost lost my balance. As he put his hand at the small of my back, steadying me, I saw a strange collection of chemicals in his eyes. A spike of serotonin, testosterone, adrenaline, and endorphins, all combined into one, I believe the "normal person' way of saying this would be "a flash of _desire?_" I _**must**_ be seeing things.

"You ok, Bones?"

"Yes Booth, I'm just tired, had _someone _not reported a false sighting of a criminal at my house, I would be sleeping right now…" I trailed off, knowing his chocolate-brown eyes were still focused on me. We started walking through the halls and out of the building.

"Yeah well," Booth paused looking for a good excuse. "If you hadn't LIED and said you were dating the schmuck, I wouldn't have called the cops for back up."

_Why are you grinning Booth? You haven't won. _I thought, determination seeping into my veins.

"If I hadn't had to spend all that time with you, I wouldn't have had to lie to you."

"Great Bones, so you don't even like to spend time with me. Great," Booth grumbled dejectedly.

"Come on Booth, you know I enjoy your company. I just like my space every once in a while and having an overload of people in my life annoying me, while temporarily, doesn't help."

"Well, it wasn't my fault we had the case with the most twists and turns in recorded history…" he muttered sullenly.

_I think I've found a way out of this argument. _

"No, it wasn't. That was Cullen's job. His fault. Since he's to blame and I'm not mad at you, can this discussion be over?"

"Sure Bones. Let's get out of here."

The drive was uneventful. We got to my apartment and Booth being the Alpha-male slash Gentleman that he is, started to walk me to my door. What made him very confused was the fact I started sprinting the second the elevator doors opened. Luckily, for me the cops didn't lock up when they left, it saved me some time. I walked in and looked at my watch. _10, 9, 8, 7… _

"BONES! What the hell?" Booth barged in, looking very agitated. … _3, 2, 1. _"Well, look at the time, Booth. It's been two hours, you're back and I'm here, so you can't panic or punch anyone. Ha, Ha, I win."

"Win what? The sight of me entirely confused 'cause that's what you have. I don't think I can drive in this current state."

"I win nothing, except the argument. The sight is just an amusing bonus. I guess I can drive you home."

"Na-uh, Bones, I'm staying right here until either you tell me what is going on or it's time to go see Cullen." He stood, proud and tall, like he could never be moved.

"Booth, I will only give you this warning once: either leave voluntarily or I will literally kick you out of my apartment."

"Guess you're going to have to kick me out then, 'cause I'm not leaving."

_OK then, seductive smile followed by roundhouse kick to the temporal bone, works every time. Ladies and gentleman Seeley Booth is unconscious! Now all I have to do is drag Booth out of the doorway. _This I did, with some difficulty, because since Booth has so much musculature, he's heavy. Good thing for my protector, but bad for trying to drag him around. I went back in my apartment and got him a blanket and a pillow.

As I tucked him in the best I could, (which was difficult since he was leaning against a wall), I did something I couldn't explain. I kissed him on the forehead. I don't know why I did it, but as I pulled away I heard Booth mumbling.

"Bones," he said. I couldn't pull away anymore because he had snaked his arms around my waist. I know his aim even in sleep is good, because unerringly his lips found mine. That man can kiss! That's all I will say here, he was ASLEEP. After the kiss he whispered, "Bones I've loved you since the day I met you..." Then he started snoring and his grip on me dropped off.

I shook my head. He must've just had a dream. We're partners and together all the time, it's logical that sometimes he'd dream a little dream of me.

"Good night Booth, you'll need to rest so you can be alert, because tomorrow we talk to your boss." I whispered.

I got up, turned back into my apartment and checked the clock.

_I guess I won't be getting five hours of sleep tonight_.

* * *

**Finally there it is, chapter two. I hope you liked enough to reveiw. poetic huh? Oh and don't worry. Everything about the corpses gets cleared up next chapter, whenever I post it. hopefully before Christmas**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I took so long to upload but this chapter is one of the two that really define what's going on with the story. **

**Now for points of clarification: This is season four but i will reference season five in insignificant ways.**

**Also Zack is not gormogon's aprentice and did not get his hands blown up, but he found a crucial piece of evidence that sent gormogon to prision for life. **

**Because of the Gormogon case, the Jeffersonian became in really High demand so both Dr. Brennan and Dr. Addy are interveiwing for grad students or squinterns as Booth calls them (I obviously did not come the term) which are the grad students you've seen on the show.**

**My beta really help me on this, so thanks Zee. **

**Finally if you are still going to read this I have to ask for your opinion on something at the end of this chapter so PLEASE PLEASE reveiew or PM me about it.**

* * *

Chapter Three

I awoke to the smell of cinnamon._ What the heck is going on?_ I went over to the kitchen with my bat in hand, but when I heard Booth's voice, I changed directions and got my video camera instead. Booth was singing.

"Zombie jamboree, took place in a New York cemetery." Booth was dancing around in a pink frilly apron Angela had gotten me for my birthday a few years ago. I vowed then and there to get Ange a case of her favorite chocolates; this had just made my day, week and year.

I own him now, especially the part where he twirled the pan containing fresh baked cinnamon buns, wiggling his butt as he iced and placed them on the table. While he did have an extremely well defined gluteus muscles, it was the falsetto voice as he set the table "Back to back, belly to belly, it's a zombie jamboree," that really did him in. He finished singing and started cleaning up.

I knew it was time to return to my room where I proceeded to upload the "best song in leverage history" and send it to my forty different emails so Booth couldn't immediately hack in and delete this musical gem. I heard him coming, so I put on my headphones as my alibi.

"Good morning, Bones. Wakey, wake - oh you're up already."

"Booth? What? Why are you here? How'd you get in? I really have to stop listening to music in the morning." I answered trying to sound innocent.

"Bones, I'm here to bring you to Cullen at noon sharp. I want to know what's going on! Why are you acting so defensive?" apparently I fail at innocence.

"Well Booth, you've broken into my apartment, twice, for no good reason. I have right to be defensive, which brings me to my fourth question of the morning, _how did you get in?_" I tried annoyed, maybe that would fend him off.

"Special Agent, Bones, Special. So, what were you listening to?"

"This one band Angela practically filled my mp3 player with. Motley Crew, you know, they're pretty good. If I owned a club, I'd book them."

"I'm with you bones, all the way. I made breakfast. We'd better eat fast; we don't want to be late."

"It's six in the morning, we could both eat, take long showers, get stuck in rush hour traffic, and still arrive very early there."

"Yes, this is true, but what if Cullen has an opening before then? I want to talk to him and figure this out as soon as possible."

"Don't you think arriving five hours early to the appointment might show Cullen you're desperate? Besides, we have an appointment with Sweets right after we get done with Cullen." I smiled wide.

"You're acting happy to see Sweets? Are you on something?" He asked, astonished.

I shook my head, still grinning. "No, Booth, but think about it. It has been immensely entertaining, knowing something that you don't and having you not know what it is,"

"Not for me, it hasn't." Booth whined.

"Yes, but you act your age most of the time, imagine how twelve year old Sweets will react."

"Oh, you're good, Bones."

"I've been a forensic anthropologist for almost a third of my life. It's reasonable to suggest I am good at my work although I see no reason to bring it up in this discussion."

I could see that Booth was going to stay something before he just shook his head and muttered, "Never mind."

The breakfast was good, and what happened after was great. We shrugged into our coats and I "accidentally" turned on the video camera in my bag, so it would play.

"Zombie, Zombie, Zombie, Zombie jamboree."

"You like Rockapella, bones? I never would have guessed."

"Is that who originally did this song? I like this singer better, though. It helps me tremendously more." I turned back to leave, smiling and waiting.

"I don't know what that means," he said scratching his head.

"Isn't that my line?" I smirked, and then took pity on him. "Watch the camera."

Booth's face changed quickly from confusion to paranoia to the beginnings of a plan. Seeing he was about to execute it, I clutched my camera to my chest knowingly.

"We'll take my car, for the next month."

"Why?"

"Because it's only logical, since I'm driving."

"You are not driving."

"That's okay with me if you prefer the alternative. Every person in the FBI's employ getting an email of this, I'm flexible." I said calmly.

"What are you trying to do?"

"Blackmail you."

"Blackmail a federal agent?"

"Yes."

"I don't like it." He scowled.

"I'm fairly certain you're not supposed to." I smiled getting my keys because I saw him relent.

"Fine, name your terms."

"I already did, one month full siren privileges when we need your car." Booth had the nerve to scoff.

"No. Two weeks, no privileges."

"And Cullen will be the first to see this new music video."

"Three weeks in my car, limited siren privileges.

"Done."

Once we got to the Hoover, I could tell Booth was relieved because we didn't have to wait long before we were called into Cullen's office.

* * *

Cullen sat in his chair similar to the ways I've seen chieftains sit upon their thrones.

"Dr. Brennan, have you told Agent Booth about this yet?"

"No, I haven't."

"Really? I thought you would've by now."

"Well Director Cullen, how often do I get to be a part of something that Booth doesn't and isn't supposed to know about? He'll find a way to get his revenge for not telling him, but right now I'm enjoying this feeling."

"You want Agent Booth to get revenge on you?"

"Want isn't the right word. I deserve it and justice will be served, it's inevitable. You can't mess with Booth without Booth messing with you." I said, smiling at Booth.

"Enough with the chit-chat, let's get down to brass tacks here." Cullen replied.

_What does he mean? There are no tacks around here let alone brass ones. _Evidently my confusion shone on my face because Booth felt the need to explain.

"He means let's talk about whatever it is we were called here to talk about."

"Okay, the whole premise to this started about six months ago when I visited the FBI scientist training program, the bodies they tested with were obviously counterfeit as their skeletal integrity was corrupt. The bones were warped and made of plastic. There were only four ribs on each skeleton, can you believe it? Four! And the way the skulls were cast it just angered me. The zygomatic arch was far too high and the frontal bone was so pronounced, if it was supposed to be real it would've been a gorilla and the coronal suture…"

"Bones, as much as would love learning about the Corona suitor, can we continue on with the story?" Booth was starting to get agitated, even I could tell, though I couldn't refrain from correcting him.

"It's the Coronal Suture, Booth, not the corona suitor," I continued, "I started yelling at the trainer were informed me that was the highest working technological model they had as they can't use cadavers because they can differentiate between peri- and post- mortem injuries already. It turned into a bet over whether or not I could make a better looking fake body, obviously I won, and when Cullen saw my version he came up with his plan. Would you like to continue, Deputy Director Cullen?"

Cullen continued the story with a kind of grace I couldn't muster. "The fake cadaver got me thinking first about Dr. Brennan and her abilities, and then about the Jeffersonian's work with us in general. I've been trying to come up with a way to test the feasibility of more Jeffersonian pairings, and this is the perfect way."

"Huh?" Booth apparently couldn't't follow Cullen's logic as easily as I could.

"Dr. Brennan made seven Bodies for us to use in this training exercise, with her expertise as well as her ability to write crime novels we created seven different cases for our "new partners" to solve."

"Why am I here then?" It was his turn to act confused and mine to 'come to his rescue'.

"Well, I am overseeing the forensic science aspect and Cullen is in charge of the Bureau's part, so I assume you are here to monitor the partnership side of this program. Am I correct, Director Cullen?" I turned my head toward him.

"Absolutely, Dr. Brennan. Agent Booth, would you like to see the case files and the pairings?"

"Yes, sir." Booth replied as he read through the case files as if they were one of my novels, and laughed at who was paired with whom.

"I can't wait to see them work together."

"Good Agent, you're dismissed. Dr. Brennan, have a nice day."

As we filed out of Cullen's office and meandered our way toward Sweets' I turned to Booth and said, "Wasn't that interesting? I told you that you'd love this, now let's go torture Sweets."

* * *

**Ok so who do you want as the Jeffersonian or the FBI person? Anybody on the show who didn't die or was a criminal who was convicted can be one. I could bring a certain pychologist out of retirement, or not. I could have an idoit of a teacher or an idiot of a guy with a boat come back or not. A certain pathologist could be a participant. I could make a restaurant owner join the FBI. or someone completely only person I dont think think I could do is Arastoo. I don't know enough about Muslim faith to write about a practioner. **

**Do you see peple you want to be partnered? PLEASE REVEIW. IF I GET TEN reviews before I finish the next chapter, the following Sunday I will post whatever I have, I promise on the love we all see between Booth and pie. (Oops I meant Bones, silly me).**


End file.
